User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 6
The fight continues to a point where all you see is hair and pieces of freshmen shirts on the floor. Maya and Tori keep punching each other while Zig does the same to Tristan. Tristan tries to get a punch in but Zig repeatedly blocks them. Drew and the rest of the team come in to break it up. "You okay." Drew asks Chase with a sexy smile. "I wasn't in the fight. It was Maya and some other kids." Chase reples with a smile. Drew grabs Maya who is still swinging her arms like a crazy person while Zig, Tristan, and Tori are held down by other football players and still swinging their arms. Tori has a bunch of scratches on her arms, Maya has a busted lip, Tristan has trouble walking to the nurses office, while Zig is mostly okay. -All 4 of them are in Principal Simpsons office. Simpson shakes his head. "Are you serious? It's only Monday and you are doing this." The 4 of them start arguing trying to explain who started it. "Enough." he says. "I'm not going to expell anyone." Simpson says. Tori and Tristan are relieved. "Zig and Maya, you can go home and i will see you Wednesday. Tori and Tristan you are going to tell everyone that wanted to join your club that it is canceled. After you do that you are going to go home and I will see you Next Monday." Simpson says. "That is so unfair. How come their suspension is only 2 days and our's is a week?" Tori says. "And why do we loose our club over a little problem that was entirely their fault." Tristan says as he points at Zig and Maya. "Because the only reason I approved your club is because you said it would cause no violence. Were either of you violent?" Simpson says. Tori and Tristan say yes looking pissed off. -Jenna catches Zig before he leaves. Zig is wearing a jacket that covers his slightly bloody freshmen shirt. "Hey I never got a chance to introduce myself to you. I'm Jenna." Jenna says. "I'm Zig." Zig replies. "Why are you leaving school. You aren't expelled or anything right?" Jenna asked with a smile. "No im not expelled." Zig says with a chuckle. "I got in a fight and I'm suspended, but i'll be back on wednesday." Zig says. "Someone's a bad boy." Jenna says with a smile and rubs on Zig's arm a little bit. "Yea I'm so bad. I was kicked out of my old school." Zig says with a smile. "Do you wanna go to The Dot with me after school?" Jenna asked "Sure. That's the place down the street right?" Zig says. "Yea." Jenna replies. Then Jenna she and Kelly walk to class together. walk t -It goes to Tori putting a huge poster up on the wall that says "THE DEBATE CLUB IS CANCELED!!!!!!!!!!". Bianca sees whats going on and she laughs. "What's so funny?" Tori says. "I told you Simpson wasnt gonna let ninners start a club" Bianca replies with a smile. "He did let us start a club. Me and tristan just messed it up" tori says. "What did you do?" Bianca says with a sigh. "These other two trashy ninth graders jumped us. Then we got suspended for a week while they got suspended for 2 days. And APARENTLY me and tristan started it." Tori says with a pout on her face. "Trust me, at this school they dont care who started it.Thats why im pissed i go here." Bianca says. "What happened to ur friend? Did he get his butt whooped that hard?" Bianca says with a laugh. "Im not afraid to get in another fight today." Tori says. Tori takes a step closer to Bianca. "I know this pathetic niner isn't trying to......." Bianca ends her sentence when Ms Oh walks by. "Ladies, we dont have any trouble do we?" Ms Oh asked. "No Ms Oh. I'm just showing a 9th grader the ropes" Bianca says. She puts a friendly arm around Tori. "I think I should get some extra credit because of that" Bianca says with a smile. Ms Oh smiles, shakes her head, and walks away. -Jenna is walking into the Dot with a happy smile on her face. She sees Kelly there and sits with her. "Hey what are you doing here?" Jenna says. "Just hanging out. What about you?" Kelly replies. "I'm meeting someone here. He is really cute" Jenna says with a smile. She sees KC and Dave at another table. "You see that tall guy over there? I'm pretty sure he is about to hit on you so just giving u a heads up." Jenna says. KC looks at Kelly then walks over. "Hey......do you two want to see a video of 4 niners fighting on Dave's phone." KC asks nervously with his hands in his pockets. "No we don't KC. thank you very much." Jenna replies. Kelly runs over there before Jenna finished talking. -"That tall guy is whooping butt." Dave says. "I didn't know kids at this school were so bad ass" Kelly says with a sneaky grin. Jenna walks over to Dave's phone and sees Zig in his freshmen shirt. "Oh my gosh." Jenna says and runs back to her seat. Dave and KC walk out of there. Then Kelly walks back to her seat and drops 20$ on the table. "KC is paying for our drinks. I got that 'he hurt you vibe' from him so it's just a little payback." Kelly says with a sneaky grin. She gives Jenna a hug from the back, grabs her coffee, and walks out. -Zig walks in and sits at Jenna's table. "Why didn't you tell me you were a niner?." Jenna says. "I didn't not tell you" Zig says with a flirty smile. They talk for hours until the dot closes. It is pitch black and freezing outside so Zig gives Jenna his coat. The camera Fades. Category:Blog posts